Mi Marionetta
by jenii1
Summary: amu es una marioneta (de verdad,de madera) un dia se convierte en humana por una jitana,ella tendra que encontrar su motivo para vivir y si quiere seguir siendo humana tendra que matar al dueño de la Dumpty Key ¿lograra matarlo? ¿que o quien es su motivo para vivir? solo lo sabrab si entran esto tambien se publica en Amuto Sekaii
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno vieron aca esta el fic que yo dije que subiria,gracias a todos los que estan leyendo sin nada mas que decir aca el primer cap.. :) ah si! Este fic tambien lo estoy publicando en Amuto Sekaii**

normal pov

Año 1845

En una mesita no muy alta se encontraba una pequeña marionetta sentada,tenia la piel de maderamuy blanco,sin ninguna mancha,unos ojos brillantes de color ambar con sombras marrones y pelo rosado la habitacion tambien se encontraba una condesa muy vieja y un señor no tan viejo.

-oh! señor takashi! otro buen trabajo-exclamo la condesa,admirando la marioneta.

-enserio?...yo tambien creo que es muy hermosa-dijo sonriente y nervioso.

-es muy hermosa,se la regalare a mi sobrina en su cumpleaños,¿cuanto por ella? -dijo mostrando su billetera,quien contenia un monton de dinero.

-lo siento,no esta a la venta..es que es muy especial para mi-el señor takashi vei a la marioneta,como una hija,ya que por la obscion de crear muñecos perdio toda su adolecencias y quedo solo.

-oh! lo entiendo...pero sera dificil,encontrar una perfecta como esta-dijo insistiendo,pero no consiguio condesa solo suspiro estiro la mano para que la besara y se fue.

Pasaron muchos dias desde que crearon a la marionetta el señor takashi se sentia muy solo,el queria una familia o un dia siempre se topaba con un puesto de una jitana,el no creia en esas cosas hasta que un dia lo intento,el sabia que no podia cumplirse su deseo,pero aun asi lo intento.  
Entro al puesto de la jitana y ...

-lo estaba esperando,Sr Takashi -dijo la jitana con su bola de cristal **(N/A: esto siempre dicen en las peliculas XD) **.

-¿como sabe mi nombre? -pregunto con desconfianza.

-yo se todo sobre usted, se que es unos de lo mas grandes creadores de jugutes,de que por estar ta obsecionado por eso perdio su adolecensia y que ahora esta aca porque quiere una hija es por eso que me trajo su marioneta -dijo señalando al muñeco que estaba al lado del señor.-¿y esta dispuesto a hacer todo por eso?-pregunto misteriosamente.

-emm s-si-dijo nervioso que le sudaban las manos.

-oh! incluso venderme su alma?-dijo malignamente.

-m-mi al-alma? -dijo con miedo,y trago saliba. y la jitana asintio-...pero ¿podre estar con ella?-pregunto con miedo.

-por supuesto que si!-dijo con alegria-...pero no ahora..-murmuro la jitana si que el señor lo jitana empezo a decir frases extrañas,el señor no tenia idea de lo que hiso,pasaron dos minutos despues de que dijo esas frases y el cuerpo del señor,empezo a hacerse polvo y entraba en un tipo de frasco.

-dijiste que podia estar con ella!-exclamo con unas lagrimas,mientras su cuerpo se convirtia en polvo.

-si,pero no dije cuando...-dijo con una sonrisa miraba friamente como el señor sulicabaparecia que nisiquiera tenia piedad,luego de un rato dirigio su vista a la marionetta la agarro...

-te usare,cuando lo necesite.-dijo y guardo la marionetta en una caja ¿quien sabe cuanto tiempo estara ahi?.

168 años despues..

Año 2013...(N/A: no me critiquen,apena aprobe matematica TuT,total lo hice con la calculadora)

despues de tantos años la jitana estaba abriendo la caja,con el motivo de que alguien lo necesita,abrio la caja rapidamente,agarro la marioneta cuidadosamente y..

-es tu turno,alguien te necesita..-le dio a la marioneta. Encedio muchas velas y agarro muchos libros,la jitana empezo a decir palabras que ningun ser humano entiende.

Derepente la marioneta empezo a crecer un poco,su pecho crecio un poco tambien,su piel se hiso mas suave,sus ojos mas brillantes,su pelo empezo a crecer un poco,hasta tener un cuerpo que parecia una chica de 15 años..

-¿do-donde es-estoy?-fue su primera palabra.

-eso es lo de menos ,Amu-dijo la jitana-quiero que conoscas que es la vida.

-¿vida? -pregunto.

-si,asi es,luego de que te adaptes,me tendras que hacer favores ¿entiendes? -dijo seriamente

-si -se dirigieron hasta la puerta,lentamente,apenas podia caminar.

-recuerdasolo me podras ver en tus sueños,si tienes alguna duda solo podras verme en tus sueños-luego la jitana agarro la mano de Amu y le dio un candado-esta es la candado Humpty Lock,cuidala que nadie te la seriamente

-hai-luego la jitana sonrio y de la nada desaparecio,amu se asusto mucho,de como desparecio y de golpe abrio la puerta y se cayo

cuando la pelirosa abrio los ojos,se encontro con otro mundo,obsevo como las luces de la ciudad resplandecia,como los autos pasaba rapidamente,que tan altas son los edificios se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la tecnologia de hoy..no entendia nada..

-¿esto es lo que llaman vida?-susurro la pelirosa muy sorprendida

**diganme que les parecio! ponga reviews pero primero las preguntas **

**¿la jitana es buena o mala?**

**¿quien necesita a amu?**

**¿sigo el fic o no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii aca contii gracias elena9999 por comentar,auque me gustari que mas comentaran TuT**

Amu pov

todo era impresionante,habia carros que no tenian caballos (autos),casas altas y anchas(edificios) y luces altas,qe siempre cambiaba de color (semaforos),nose en mundo estaba,pero era totalmente diferente al mio.

Camine asombrada por lugares que no conocia,pero no importa,la gente me miraba extrañamente,pero eso no le tome importancia,segui caminando hasta que mi estomago gruño,como si me estuviera pididendo algo, a buscar algo de comer,pero me ncontre con un puesto que decia "Taiyaki",nose qe era eso,pero sonaba y olia delicioso.

Me dirigi a ese puesto,me asome y agarre una,me iba a retirar,pero una mano gruesa y grande me agarro del brazo,fuertemente.

-oye! niña,no ibas irte sin pagar eh -me dijo un hombre muy gigante y´parecia malo.

-¿pagar?-pregunte,no sabia realment a que se referia con "pagar".

-si,asi es paga o lo dejas-dijo aquel hombre,sin soltarme el brazo.

-lo siento señor,nose a que se refiere -dije un muy asustada por la actitud,de aquel hombre.

-agh!entonces dame eso!-luego me quito el taiyaki de la mano y me voto-vete! molesta a otra persona!.

yo me quede parada observando al hombre,note que todas la personas me miraba extrañamente y decian cosas que no logre escuchar.

-debe ser una vaga cosplayer-dijo una chica mirandome.

-si nisiquiera tiene 5 centavos,seguro la votaron de su casa-dijo otra con una carcajada.

no me gustaba para nada el aura que se creo ahi,el ambiente de ahi o veia muy incomodo,mis piernas reaccionaron y me fui corriendo lo mas rapido que pude para salir de ese ambiente...pero...¿a donde voy?,no tengo donde ir,pare de correr y me fije donde estaba,habia mucho arboles,era un parque,no habia nadie,seguramente porque era de un rato hasta que escuche una dulce y bella melodia,me dirigi lo mas rapido al proveniente de esa melodia tan agradable.

Era un chico,parecia alto,el pelo lo tenia azul, no pude ver sus ojos porque los tenia cerrados,Y la melodia era de un artefacto muy bello,nose que era,pero creaba una melodia muy...

-...hermosa...-susurre,alparecer me escucho porque abrio los ojos y me vio y paro de tocar-¿porqu paras?-dije,acercandome a el.

-no toco para qe la gente me escuche-me dijo sin mirarme y se marcho,yo me acerque a el ,pero...-alejate,molestas.-yo deje de seguirlo y mire como desparecia de mi vista,luego me fui caminando hacia otro lugar,la verdad nose donde pero,que importa...

Fin de amu pov

ikuto pov

Hce un momento estaba tocando mi violin,hasta que vi,que una chica me estaba observando,porque susurro "...hermoso.." y me pregunto porque pare de tocar,y yo respondi lo que siempre digo cada vez que alguien me pregunta,luego le dije que se alejara porque molesta.

ah!perdon por no presentrme soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto,tengo 17 años,tengo el pelo azul y mis ojos del mismo color de mi pelo,tengo piel morena,soy muy alto ysegun las chicas tengo un buen cuerpo,pero no me importa.

Vagaba por las calles como lo hago casi siempre,me cmpre un taiyaki para comer en el camino mientras escuchaba a la gente hablar.

-jajajaja vistes a la chica cosplayer'-dijo contadole a su amiga.

-si,es muy patetica-dijo,para luego reirse,.Wow ya es famosa esa el cielo por un rato,se veia muy nublado,precenti que iba a llover,porque algunas gotas comenzaron a caer.

camine hacia mi departamente y la lluvia se hiso mas fuerte,pero yo no tengo apuro,mientras caminaba escucho llanto,en un callejon habia una chica sentada en el piso tapandose los oidos mientras lloraba,me acerque a ella un poco y mote,que era la chica que vi en el parque "me voy arepentir de esto",pense,me acerque a esa chica le di mi campera,para que no se mojara mas de lo que esta.

Ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos,sus ojos eran unos preciosos color ambar brillantes jamas he visto algo asi,la ayude a pararse,pero justo sono un tremendo trueo,haciendo que esta se asustara y se agachara otra vez.

como no podia caminar,no habia otra que llevarla en estilo de princesa,alparecer a ella no le molesto,porque por lo muy aasustada que esta se apego a mi sabia donde llevarla,nose donde vive,decidi que fueramos a mi departamento.

Al llegar ahi,toda mis vecinas miraba a la pelirosa con enojo y odio,

-miren! por esa chica,ikuto-kun esta todo empapado-murmuraban entre ellas,no le tome importancia,solo entre y como vi que se durmio profundamente,la deje en mi cama y yo dormi en el sillon

fin de ikuto pov

Amu pov

apenas podia abrir los ojos,el lugar donde estaba,era muy comodo y fresco,,,pero tambien olia a masculino,me levante de golpe,nose donde estoy! y tambien trai puesto una campera negra,eso no era mio ¿donde estoy?.

**Se que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto,es que no tenia tiempo para hacerlo largo la proxima ve intentare hacerlo largo bueno**

**ya-nee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,aca contiiiiiiiiiiiii jjejejjejejeej no se que poner asi que dejo mis estupideces y escribo el cap XD

AMU POV

Me pare de esa cama,lentamente,para no hacer ningun tipo de ruido extraño,me fije si en el pasillo habia alguien,pero por buena suerte no se encontraba nadie,camine en puntitas de piet,para que nadie me asome y vi a un chico peliazul sentado en el sofa tranquilamente...ahora que recuerdo! ese es el mismo chico que vi en el parque,con que ese me salvo de la lluvia y me trajo aca.

-no hace falta que te escondas,se que estas ahi.-pero como lo supo?,nisiquiera me sali del lugar donde estaba y me sente lentamente en el sofa alejada un poco de el.-¿quieres algo de comer?-me ofrecio,mientras que se lavantaba del sofa.

-mmm...si,porfavor-estaba nerviosa nunca,en mi corta vida he hablado de esta forma con alguien que no conozco **(N/A: si recien sos humana,claro que no conoces a nadie tarada ¬¬U)** .Luego de un rato el mismo peliazul volvio con algo en la mano,era comida,nose que comida era pero olia muy delicioso y no dude en aceptarlo.

-gracias,ehh...-nose su nombre.

-Ikuto,Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo sentandose,otra vez,en el sillon y precenti que yo tambien debia presentarme.

-oh!...yo soy...Amu-como no sabia mi nombre en realidad,solo me nombre como me llamo la jitana y luego me comi un pedazo de lo que medio ikuto.

- y bien niña,¿donde vives?-dijo con un suspiro,mientras que se sentaba otra pare de comer y me puse seria.

**(N/A: ya me canse escribir con color XD escribire norma ahora)**

-emm..yo,no tengo un hogar-dije,ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo,¡pero que le dije!,no me puedo quedar aca,seguro lo estoy molestando.-emm,si te molesto,solo dimelo y yo me ire-esperaba que me echara de ahi,pero no, no dijo nada solo dio un suspiro y volteeo la el me miro de arriba a abbajo y me puse toda colorada.

-nee,niñ...digo Amu,mi hermana se olvido ropa aca,si quieres usala,la ropa que tres puesta esta muy humeda-luego de que dijo eso,se paro y se fu,mientras que se iba yo me toque el vestido que traia puesto y era verdad estaba mojada..Luego ikuto volvio con ropa en la mano y me la tiro-ten...pontela,te sentiras mejor con esta ropa.

luego yo la mire,esta ropa parecia muy extraño para mi,pero a la vez muy a quitame las tiras que sujetaba mi vestido,pero...(abajo la ropa ^^)

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto un poco sorprendido...¡pero de que?.

-mmm...quitandome el vestido?-no sabia a que se referia,estaba haciendo algo mal?

Ikuto pov

La chica que traje a mi departamento,era totalmente extraña,debi hacerme caso a mi mismo me arepenti de haberla traido aca,ella no tenia un lugar donde vivir,no podia echarla porque,todo el mundo la trataba mal y porque yo quedaria fije que por la lluvia su ropa seguia di algunas ropas que Utau,mi hermana,dejo la ultima vez que me visito  
Pero lo mas raro de esta chica es que se estaba desvistiendo en delante mio,que clase de persona se desnuda en frente de un extraño,es raro,pero no seria raro si yo fuera su novio,lo cual nunca pasara.

-mmm...quitandome el vestido?-realmente no sabia lo que hacia?tenia una mirada confundida,enserio es extraña.

-si,pero sabes en que lugar te lo estas quitandolo-nose porque le siguo la corriente,ella ya debe saber que esta haciendo.

-emmmm.-ella solo musito,y arqueeo la ceja.

-ay...olvidalo..-dije,tocandome el pelo y luego me fui a mi habitacion..realmente no tenia que traerla aca.

me quede unos minutos encerrado en mi habitacion,tenia que buscar una forma de desacerme de Amu pero ¿como?.  
fui hasta donde estaba la se estaba mirando en el espejo.

-hey ikuto tenias razon esto es realmente comodo-nose pero eso le quedaba bien,nose porque me fije en eso Utau lo husa millones de veces y recien me fije en la ropa.

-amu,sabes donde vive tus padres o un familiar tuyo-dije cambiando de te ma.

-oh...si mi creador!,-creador?,seguro se refiere a sus padres-pero murio,hace 168 años-esta chica estaba jugando conmigo¿enserio espera que yo me crea eso?.

-¿enserio esperas que me lo crea?-pregunte un pococ arrogante-..no es hora de jugar dime la como un suspiro.

-pero es verdad!,mi creador murio hace 168 años,a mi me crearon en 1845-parecia que era buena actuando,pero aun asi no me lo creo.

-amu,si fuera asi ya estarias muerta ahora mismo-dije con mi tono frio.

-talvez!,porque yo recien me converti en humana,es por eso que nose nada-

-amu,¿no te golpeastes? o ¿tienes amnesia? -pregunte,realmente creo que se golpeo la cabeza.

-no,claro que no...por,cierto ¿qe es amnesia? -yo la mire extrañamente,era realmente inocente.

nomal pov

-nada...-dijo el peliazul ya pensando como podia quitarse encima a amu,se le ocurrio que podia sacarla a pasear,porque por ahi talvez,alguien la reconosca como un familiar.-amu,vamos-dijo agarramdola de la mano.

-eh? a donde vamos?-pregunto,mientras seguia caminando.

-a pasear-

amu seguia caminando junto con ikuto,ella miraba los alrededores,mientras que ikuto la miraba extrañamente,el peliazul,no se tragaba el cuento de que amu nacio en 1845,porque ya seria vieja y moriria,pero no ikuto pensaba que amu tenia 15 años y que se golpeo la cabeza es por eso que piensa cualquier cosa,esa era la teoria de el peliazul.

-amu,¿reconoces a algunas de estas persona? -pregunto mientras que el chico veia a la gente.

-emm...no...¿porque? ¿deberia? -pregunto confundida.

-...no...-

ya paso una semana de que amu vive "temporalmente" en el departamento de ikuto,a el peliazul se le hiso un poco molesto la precensia de Amu,pero a la vez no se sintia solo,era como si amu fuera una pieza en la vida de ikuto, la pelirosa le agradaba ikuto,lo consideraba su amigo,ya que era el unico que aun asi el peliazul sigue buscando algun familiar de amu...

Ding Dong :P

el epliazul abrio la puerta y se encontro con akira,una vecina que lo ama,pero ikuto no.

-ahora que buscas akira?-pregunto con un tono molesto.

-ay,ikuto que frio!-con un tono tierno-solo queria,decirte lo dificil que debe ser tener a una extraña en tu departamento-dijo arrrogantemente.

-mmmmm...-musito el peliazul.

-debe ser muy molesta,se que no la soportas y que quieres desacerte de ella-

-eso,no te incumbe-dijo el peliazul friamente y cerro la puerta en delante de la chica.

Amu pov

estaba en la habitacion que ikuto me dio hace unos dias atras,pero escuche el timbre iba a abrir la puerta,peero ikuto se me adelanto.  
Cuando vi era una chica de pelo corto de color violetta y ojos marrones.

-ahora que buscas akira?-pregunto ikuto,parecia molesto.

-ay,ikuto que frio!-con un tono tierno-solo queria,decirte lo dificil que debe ser tener a una extraña en tu departamento-

-mmmmm...-musito

-debe ser muy molesta,se que no la soportas y que quieres desacerte de ella-

-eso,no te incumbe-dijo e ikuto cerro la puerta delante de la chica y se fue a su habitacion.

Enserio soy un problema para ikuto?le paresco molesta?,pero porque no me lo dijo?,no quiero ser un problema para el ni para nadie,no quiero que ikuto me soporte.  
No quiero ser una molestia,sera mejor que me valla asi,no me tiene como una carga mas.

abri,la puerta despacio para quee no hiciera ruido,se que era de noche y parecia que iba a llover pero,no quiero ser una molestia .asi que asi es mejor para ambos,espero que no se de cuenta de que me fui.

**asdafjbdfjsdh aca llegue,estoy apurada me tengo que ir TuT chauuu dejen comentarios plisss**


	4. Chapter 4

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,no saben mi madrinba se compro una television muuuuuy grande en 3D! y6 ahora estoy viendo shugo chara en ella en dvd...en 3D,ahora ikuto se ve mas cerca mio *¬*,asi que como esoty distraida viendo a ikuto,digo shugo chara este cap sera corto.

amu pov

realmente soy un problema para ikuto?,pense que era mi amigo,pero que piensas,soy una carga para el.  
Camine muchas horas por la plaza a medianoche,estaba muy oscuro,parecia que iba a llover,pero qe importa,...quisiera ser una marionetta como antes,al menos era sencillo,ser un muñeco sin vida alguna.

ikuto pov

despues de hablar con,akira,esa chica realmente era muy molesta,se mete en donde no la a mi habitacion,me rescoste en mi cama y empece a escuchar musica,nose cuantas horas estuve asi pero no importa,lo mas raro de ahi era que habia un silencio absoluto,no habia un silencio haci desde que...

-...Amu...-susurre,me levante de mi cama,sali de la habitacion,Camine por todo el departamento,entonces fui a su habitacion,no estaba,¿porque me preocupo? y mas porque por esa niña?.  
Me fije que la puerta estaba media abierta,se fue...

-"una carga menos"-pense,pero no me sentia satisfecho,algo me molestaba,me quede parado pensado hasta que...-esa,niña trae muchos problemas-me dije a mi mismo,auque hice algo bastante loco,sali a buscarla.

normal pov

el peliazul,salio a buscarla,auque no queria admitirlo estaba realmente desesperado,busco por todos los ladose de la ciudad,le preguntaba a la gente si la habia,pero ninguna pista sobre ella.

Mientras que un parque desolado se encontraba una pelirosa,muy deprimida,pedia en su cabeza vover a ser un muñeco sin habia empezado a llover fuertemente.

ikuto pov

mierda,ya empezo a llover,tengo que apurarme a Amu le da mucho miedo los truenos, es mas ella no conoce la ciudad y ademas no recuerda nada de su pasado.  
Empece a correr mas rapido de lo normal...solo por una chica...¿que demonios me pasa?.

Amu pov

nose donde voy,no tengo donde ir y mas con la lluvia mojandome toda la ropa que traia puesta,pero ¿porque la jitana me mando a un lugar como este?,no entiendo,Asi es la vida?,cruel y triste?,quiero volver a ser un muñeco,cualquier cosa,no quiero esta vida.  
Porque me pongo asi?,pense que ikuto seriala persona en la cual pueda confiar,pero solo fui una molestia.

Senti una luz,era el candado que me dio la jitana apenas podia,brillar,cada vez que seguia caminando su luz seguia apagandose,deje de caminar un rato y la luz del candado se encendia a poco,me quede viendo como el candado brillaba mas y mas,iluminaba mucho,hasta que...

-amu!...realmente...eres...-era ikuto!,estaba muy agitado y sudaba y tenia toda la ropa mojada,habia corrido por...¿encontrarme?.

-...ikuto...-no sabia que decir.

-¿que pensabas en escaparte de esa manera? -se acercaba ami,yo no reaccionaba,parecia cansado.

-...es...que...pense..que...yo era una molestia para ti-dije muy apenada.

-¿me escuchastes hablar con akira?,¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo de un costado,yo lo mire y asenti.

-pero,es verdad..yo soy una gran molestia para ti-

-ya me acostubre,vamos!-dijo,luego me agarro del brazo.

-que? ¿a donde vamos? -pregunte.

-al departamento,nuestro hogar-dijo "nuestro"-si, asi es dije "nuestro" porque desde ahora viviras conmigo,ya que no tienes un hogar .-nose porque pero me sentia realmente feliz de que ikuto diga eso.

-ikuto...Arigato-sonriendo,parece que si tengo una persona en que pueda confiar...

sesees se que es muy corto es que quiero ver a ikuto,digo a shugo chara en 3D...hay ikuto se ve mucho mas sexy en 3D *¬*,ponga comentarios! ya-nee


	5. Chapter 5

FASDGSDNEJRSJFGDHGSJFSFSNFGSG!BUENO,GOMENASAI MNNA-SAN,esque escribi este cap millones de veces pero siempre se me borraba! es la septima vez que escribo este cap en el dia! tengo muuucha bronca asi que el cap..! dhasfgadfkfgsdhfe

Los dos jovenes enamorados **(N/A: nooo ****todavia**** no estan ****tan**** enamorados -.-) **caminaban por el parque,solo se podia escuchar las gota de la lluvia que caian en el piso.

los dos bajaron de ascensor **(N/A:jejeje ascensor me recuerda al one-shot de Evelyn-nya...leanlo!)**traquilamente,pero cuando quisieron entrar la puerta estaba abierta...

-nee ikuto ¿vos dejastes la puerta abierta? -se notaba el nerviosismo en la vos de la pelirosa.

-no recuerdo haberla dejado abierta..-dijo el pelazul muy seguro de si mismo.

-entonces eso significa que...?-dijo,con temor.

-talvez...-dijo seriamente,luego agarro la mano de Amu haciendo que esta se sonroje-mantente detras mio-dijo,y ella se sonrojo mas e hiso caso.

Los dos entraron silenciosamente,sin hacer ruido,se fijaron si alguien entro al departamente..

Amu pov

estoy asustada,esta todo oscuro,mis piernas estan temblando muho creo que no puedo moverme.

-no te preocupes,todo estara bien-me dijo,ya pare de temblar,siento que ikuto es una luz para mi,siempre estara ahi cuando lo necesite.

me empujaron,nose quien,pero ese alguien se dirigio directamente a ikuto,ignorandome por completo,era una chica rubia lo estaba ...¿abrazando?

-neee,utau sueltame-dijo ikuto,su voz sonaba aun la chica no lo solto.

-...pero hace muco tiempo que no te veo..-dijo,con la voz tiernamente.

-solo pasaron 6 dias..-dijo,pero ikuto no hacia ningun esfuerzo en alejarla!,pero la chica no lo solto..pasaron algunos minutos y la pelirubia finalmente lo solto,alparecer no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba observando,porque se me quedo mirandome una largo rato.

-nee,ikuto ¿es tu novia?...pues si lo es esta muy bien vestida -dijo,señalandome con la punta del deso,cro que la ropa que traigo es de ella.

-...no...vive conmigo...-despues de que dijo eso la chica se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡A MI NISIQUIERA ME DEJAS PISAR EL PISO DE ESTE DEPARTAMENTO! ¿¡ Y DEJAS QUE UN CHICA CUALQUIERA SE QUEDE ACA!?-grito,esa chica,era verdad,creo que me ofendi,me fui a mi habitacion y me encerre ahi.

ikuto pov

-agh,Utau,la ofendiste-dije suspirando y sentandome en el sillon mientras tocaba mi pelo **(N/A: *¬*-babee el tclado-)**

-eh?,enserio?-

-ve a disculparte -ordene.

-bueno,pero...¿porque vive contigo?,no es tu novia ni nada...-dijo curiosa.

-ella...no tiene un hogar para vivir y yo le ofreci que se podia que dar aca -suspire.

-pero porque no vuelve con su familia? -

-nose solo me dijo que ella la "crearon" en el año 1845 y su creador murio en ese año,dijo tambien que recien era humana,...pero no le creo,creo que esta dañada de la cabea y po eso seguramente no recuerda nada -dije.

-oh!...bueno,pero...te gusta no?¬w¬ -dijo mi hermana picaramente.

-deja de joder,Utau y anda disculpate-ella solo se rio y se fue,pero que le hace pensar eso?...pero,creo que me atrae un poco..

amu pov

me encrre en mi habitacion...era verda lo que dijo esa chica utau,porque vivo aca?seguramente ikuto me tiene pena...

tocaron la puerta de mi habitacion,seguramente es ikuto,siempre me esta animando,estoy muy segura que es levante de la cama rapidamente,y abri la puerta..

-¡ikut...!-no era el, era esa chica,Utau.

-oh!,pensastes que era ikuo no? -me dijo,yo no respondi,luego ella entro y se sento en mi cama.-nee ¿estas molesta conmigo?-me pregunto.

-...no...-respondi tmidamente-es que me que de pensando en lo que dijistes...-.

-oh!,pero perdon yo no quise decire de esa forma...-dijo apenada-como sea,creo que comenzamos co el pie izquierdo,Soy Tsukiyomi Utau,ikuto ya me conto qien ers-dijo sonriendo.

-ah! bueno...-murmure.

-y bien amu?...te gusta mi hermano?...-dijo picaramente,yo me puse colorada sentia un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

-n-no,cl-claro q-que n-no! -porque tartamudeo?!.

-ah~ que pena porque a el si le gustas -dijo desviando la mirada.

-ah! en-encerio! -porque derepente me interezo!?

-no,pero se nota...yo te ayudare a que lo conquistes!-me agarro de las manos mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-pero...-

-no importa amu! dejamelo A mi!-la verdadera un poco divertido estar con Utau,me hacia reir bastante,no entiendo como ikuto la considera una nose si gusta ikuto...

normal pov

luego de un rato,utau y amu salieron de la habitacion.

-y bien? te disculpastes con Amu? -dijo ikuto viendo la TV

-emm..si-dijo comieron bla bla bla bla bla es que no quiero escribir esta que era muuuy tarde.

-neee es hora de dormir-dijo utau bostezando.

- y utau donde dormiras?-pregunto ikuto.

-en l habitacion de Amu -respondio,pero derepente algo se le ocurrio-...pero no quiero ormir cn Amu-puchero.

-porque?-pregunto el sexy peliazl.

-es que Amu me cae mal..-excuso.

-pero si hace un rato dijistes que te disculpastes con ella.-especifico ikuto.

-si,pero me cae mal...que les parece si yo duermo en el cuarto de Amu y vos y amu en tu habitacion -dijo con esta cara ^3^

-...Utau...-un aura negra le empezaa a salir a ikuto.

-ya calmate ikuto! -dijo sonriendo noto algo tambien-nee¿porque estan mojados? -pregunto.

-recien lo noto..-le pregunto amu a ikuto.

-como sea,no puedo dejar que mi "enemiga" amu este toda mojada -dijo resaltando la palabra enemiga y se llevo a amu en el baño.e ikuto se fue a su habitacion cambiarse.

-nee utau ¿encerio t caigo mal? -preguntola pelirosa.

-no!,claro que no!,solo fingia para que duermas con ikuto -susurro.

-pe-pero y-yo no qui-quiero...-se empezo a sonrojar como un tomate.

-si quieres!,ves te estas sonrojado!-grito-como sea! ten ponte este pijama super tentador -dijo dandole un pijama que saco de su cartera de mano.(N/A. no me pregunten como -.-)

-porque tengo que ponerme esto?-dijo examinando la pijama corta que le dio utau.

-luego lo veras!solo pontelo!-dijo y se fue del bañ no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse el pijama,luego de un rato salio con la pijama puesta.

-te queda bien amu!-dijo la pelirubia feliz.

-gracias...pero para que tengo puesto esto?-pregunto.

-noshe,pero mi hermano se va tentar muuucho-dijo picaramente.

**jhfdhfgdjf hasta aca llegue es que mi familia me esta hinchando las pelotas!como seaesta nose me borro -.- matta-neea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :$ como están y FELIZ NAVIDAD! SI ASIE ES TODAVIA ESTOY DESPIERTA!**

**PRIMERO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: Mary Usui,ela999,Guest,Ikuto Tsuki ENSERI GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! LES AGRADEZCO MUUUCHO BUENO ACA EL CAP**

NORMAL POV

-nee Utau pero...¿que voy a conseguir vistiendome de esta forma? -pregunto la pelirosa,precentia que iba a pasar algo malo.

-consiguiras seducir a mi hermano jeje -dijo con una risa picara,que le asusto un poco A amu.

-¿que es seducir? -pregunto muy inocente " a mi hermano le gusta las chicas inocentes?" penso Utau mientras miraba a Amu.

-nada olvidalo... -dijo suspirando,para luego agarro los hombros de Amu y la llevaba en una puerta blanca,lo cual esa es la habitacion de ikuto.

-escuchame Amu,luego de que atravieses esa puerta toda tu vida cambiara -su voz cambio una de seria y firme,pero a la vez un poco picara.

-mi...vida?-pronuncio la pelirosa,sin todavia entender la situacion en la que estaba.  
-si,asi es -dijo luego abrio la puerta repentinamente y empujo a Amu haciendo que esta se callera,luego cerro la puerta y puso una silla en la manija,asegurandose que ninguno de los dos saliera.

AMU POV

nose pero Utau me empujo fuertemente haciendo que yo me cayera.

-..itai..-pronuncie,mientras me frotaba la abrir me encontre a Ikuto!,el estaba con unos jeans y sin camisa,estaba todo mojado** (N/A: no soporto mas *¬*-derrame nasal XD)**,su cuerpo tenia musculo,era realemente fuerte y su pelo...NO QUE COSAS DIGO! TENGO QUE SALIR DE ACA!

-AH!...-me puse mas roja que nose que-...yo...gomen...ahora salgo! -me dirigi hacia la puerta pero cuando queria abrirla no podia- ah! n-no a-abre! -grite,seguramente fue Utau,nose pero mi corazon latia mil veces por minuto,me sentia muy nerviosa,porque?.

IKUTO POV

Luego de que Utau y Amu se fueron al baño juntas,yo me dirigi a mi habitacion,ahi me tome una ducha,que duro mas o sali me puse mi boxer y un jean,justo en ese instante iba a ponerme mi camisa,pero abrieron la puerta bruscamente,amu se cayo en el piso ,y luego cerraron la puerta.

Cuando amu me vio,parece que se quedo un poco embobada,pero luego se puso mas roja que nose que,se levanto intento abrir la puerta,pero no podia.

de alguna manera me fije lo que tenia puesto,era un pijama que casi se le notaba todo,por no ser ese sonten y bragas s..pero que digo?,mi lado pervertido salio en un instante,pero esa pijama es de Utau,no entiendo Utau siempre corre con eso puesto por todo el departamento,y no me intereza,pero porque recien cuando ella lo usa me fijo en eso.

el color negro hacia que su piel blanca resaltara,siendo sincero,eso era demasiado sensualidad,debo de admitir que me gusto verla asi,pero no entiendo porque?.

me acerque a ella,no me podia contener queria hacerle una broma.

NORMAL POV

eL peliazul se dirigio hacia la pelirosa quien todavia intentaba abrir la puerta,lo cual no la acerco a el y la abrazo por la cintura.

-mm.¿te vestistes asi para mi? -pregunto con un tono de sensualidad en su se sonrojo hasta no poder,sentia que su corazon estallaria en cualquier momento.

-¡su-sueltame! ¡he-hentai! -esas eran las unicas palabras que podian salir de su boca,ya que como estaba nerviosa,no podia hablar correctamente.

-mm,pero si te vestistes asi por mi -dijo con picardia.

-¡U-Utau me di-dijo q-que me l-lo po-poniera! -grito mucho mas fuerte,mientras sus mejjjillas se inflamaban,haciendo que ikuto se ria.

-jaja,era solo una broma,no te pongas asi -dijo entre risas.

-ah...bueno...¿do-dormimos? -dijo la pelirosa con un gran sonrojo.

-si pero,¿dormiras con eso? -pregunto señalando lo que tenia puesto.-..auque no me molestaria que duermas con eso..-dijo como si fuera un pervertido.

Amu se sonrojo,los dos se acostaron en la cama,Amu sentia que explotaria e ikuto,solo lo tomo normalmente,pero en el interior se sentia le daba la espalda a ikuto y el a ella,nose decian nada hasta que..

-Amu ¿enserio no sabes nada de ti? -dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-no,ya te dije que recien soy humana -comento con un leve sonrojo.

-si sos recien hummana que era antes? -pregunto ikuto siguiendole la corriente.

-yo..era..una marionetta,sin alma ni vida solo era un muñeco,pero nose porque extrañamente me converti en humana,pero no me la pase mal-pero aun asi nose tragaba esa historia ikuto.-¿ y vos dime que hay en tu vida?-dijo dandose la vuelta hacia ikuto,osea mirandole a el.

-mm nada mi vida era tranquila y aburrida-dijo sin expresion alguna,pero luego se dio la vuelta hacia Amu quedando cara a cara contra ella,lo cual ella se sonrojo-pero..cuando llegastes vos ponistes todo de cabeza -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro,el cual AAmu no sabia si ponerse triste o feliz-..lo cual es mu emocionantes...-dijo ikuto,lo cual la pelirosa se puso feliz.

-ah! ya veo...asi que yo puse todo de cabeza?..dijo con nerviosismo.

-si,pero creo que fue lo mas emocionante que paso en mi vida diaria -dijo casi como una sonrisa-..hay que dormir se hace tarde -dijo volteandose la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

-si..-dijo con una sonrisa.

AMU POV

En el sueño de Amu:

me encontraba en un lugar blanco,todo era blanco,solo estaba yo,estaba vestida con un vestido blaco y el candado que me dio aquella jitana,lo tenia como un collar.

-¿hola? -dije pero nadie respondio,luego la jitana aparecio de la nada.

-veo que te has adaptado al mundo,Amu -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacion.

-emm si -murmure.

-ahora que te has adptado,me tienes que cumplir las misiones Amu -no entiendo a lo que se referia-..quiero que busques un motivo,por lo cual quieras seguir siendo humana..-me dijo agarrando mi mano.-..cuando lo encuentres me veras otra vez ¿entendido? -dijo firmemente.

-si,pero si no lo encuentro -dije nerviosamente,me aterraba un poco ella,pero se que es amable.

-volveras a hacer una marionetta,solo tiene este mes, Amu recuerda,solo un mes-luego ella desaparecio,y yo poco a poco desaparecia.

**DADASDASDAS HASTA ACA LLEGUE ESQUE TENGO SUEÑO ñuñ hasta la próxima ejen reviews! pliss**


	7. Chapter 7

**ETTO..gomen minna-san! es que como es recien hecho este fic temia que a nadie le gustara o interesada,pero decidi darle una oportunidad a este fic espero que comenten sus reviews me dan animo a seguir este fic :D jejeje bueno espero que lo disfruten :)**

Amu pov

me desperté de aquel sueño extraño,mi respiración era agitada,parecía tan real,pero enserio tengo que buscar a alguien para poder ser humana?.  
Aun seguía en la cama de ikuto,el estaba durmiendo,nose dio cuenta de que yo desperte de alguna forma se veo mucho mas lindo dormido...

-ver a las personas dormir es de pervertidos...-se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro,que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡¿Que?! No te estaba viendo! -grite mis mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas.

-si lo hacias,incluso estabas apunto de acariciarme-esa sonrisa todavía estaba en su rostro,que hizo que me causara una corriente en todo mi cuerpo.

-y-yo..n-no...mooo ikuto no se puede hablar contigo tranquilamente!-hice puchero,mis mejillas se inflamaron,lo cual le saco una risa a ikuto.

-moo yo me voy de acá!-grite,me levanté me dirigí hacia la puerta,empuje la puerta pero esta no abria- ¡Porque no abre! - me pregunte a mi misma,nose el simple hecho de que yo dormí con ikuto y se burlara,me hacia sentir muy nerviosa que toda mi cara se pone roja.

intente abrir la puerta millones de veces,pero no abrí de que ikuto se levantó y se dirigió hacia a mi.  
- no sabes abrir una puerta?- me pregunto burlonamente,¿¡Porque mi cara se pone mas roja cuando estoy con el?!..

Ikuto pov

- no sabes abrir una puerta? - le pregunté de una manera burlona,ella se piso muy colorada,me causó ternura verla sonrojada,me encantaba verla de esa manera,tambien descubrí que me gusta Molestar a Amu nos porque,pero me gusta.

- te enseñaré abrir una puerta- la agarre de la cintura,apegandola hacia mi cuerpo,dirigí mi mano hacia la de ella,lo cual su mano estaba en la manija de la puerta,junte mi mano con la de ella y gire la manija,nose pero me gustaba estar asi con ella,note que ella se sonrojo mucho que parecía que tenia fiebre.

- ah...m-me pu-puedes so-soltar?- me pregunto ya que todavía la tenia agarrada de la cintura,me hubiera gustado estar asi todo el tuve mas remedio que soltarla,ella se alejó rápidamente de mi y me dijo...

- gracias..por abrir la...puerta- dijo muy avegonzada,parecía que toda su sangre se le subió en la cara,luego se fue corriendo,no se que me pasa?,cada vez que estoy con Amu mis instintos me forzan a hacerle algo.

Amu pov

mi corazón la tía fuertemente,juro que podía salir de mi pecho,esto solo me,pasa con ikuto,hace que me descontrole,como si yo no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo,ikuto solo tiene esa capacidad...creo que el me controla,con cada gesto,con cada movimiento...agh! ¿¡Que me pasa?!

me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación,donde utau seguía durmiendo,abri la puerta bruscmente y la cerré provocando que Utau se despertaara .

-ah! Que pasa! -grito Utau,ya que la había despertado,pero su expresión cambio cuando me vio,porque estaba sentada en el piso al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Amu,que paso? -pregunto dirigiéndose a mi preocupada.

- es que...que que ¡No entiendo!- grite enloquecida,mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Amu! Espera !...primero calmate..-me dijo e hice caso,y suspire-...bien,ahora que estas calmada ¿Que cosa no entiendes? - yo me limite a suspirar otra vez y dije...

- es que...cuando estoy con ikuto,mi corazón late muy fuerte,me pongo nerviosa fácilmente junto a el, y siento cosas en el estómago...no entiendo porque siento eso...-mi voz se ponía cada vez mas agitada al hablar.

-oh,Amu,eso es normal en una chica..-

-enserio?-

- si,solo pasa cuando sientes cosas por alguien,lo cual vos...ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI HERMANO! - n-no es c-cierto!-sentía un calor en mis,mejillas

-Amu,quieras o no,gustas de mi hermano,no es algo que puedas,impedir..nunca podes escoger de quien gustar - tengo miedo,este sentimiento es nuevo para mi,no puedo controlarlo,el amor no es algo no es algo que,puedas controlar? ¿No?

- ya Amu,no te pongas asi,ven vamos a desayunar-me ofreció su mano para que me levantara,lo cual acepte- nee,Amu ya te puedes quitar ese pijama -me dijo y me,ofreció ropa que era de ella.

cuando salí ,ikuto estaba en el cuarto que supuestamente la llaman cocina,tenia un aroma delicioso.

-mmm,huele bien- exclamo Utau,mientras se sentaba,yo me senté a su lado,Utau miraba detenidamente a ikuto ,como si estuviera enamorada de el .

-ay! Mira Amu cocinar es una de las muchas cualidades de ikuto-dijo,para luego soltar un suspiro. (N/A: se ses pero el es mío!)-...no te culpo por haberte enamorado de el,cualquiera lo haría..- Utau esta loca,se enamoró de ikuto,su hermano.

-pero no creo haberme enamorado solo de eso-solté,pero que dije!

-ahh entonces admitas que gustas de el- dijo con un tono pícaro,iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento,pero ikuto se acercó,con platos en las manos y tostadas.

Ikuto pov

después de que Amu se fue corriendo,me quede atónito,me vestí y cocine el desayuno,luego de un rato UTau salio del la habitación junto con Amu,ellas se sentaron y UTau empezó a mirarme de una extraña forma,mientras hablaba con Amu,no pude escuchar,lo que hablaban...pero pude escuchar algo...

-pero,no creo que me enamore de el solo por eso- esa era la voz de Amu,cuando dijo eso estaba irritado,molesto,enojado,tenia una inexplicables ganas de golpear a la persona que se refirió AMu.

- ah,entonces admites que te gusta- esa es la voz de Utau,mire de reojo y observe que Amu se sonrojo,me molestaba la simple idea de que otra persona le cause un sonrojo que no fuera yo...Pero que estoy pensado!,pero yo soy el único chico que conoce Amu,a menos que haya recuperado un poco de su memoria y antes conoció a alguien..pero ella dijo que era una marionetta...pero es mas que obvio que eso es mentira...espera estoy peleando con mi ,me dirigí hacia utau y Amu y puse las tostadas en la mesa.

- itadakimasu..- dijimos en comenzamos a desayunar.

-ah..ikuto,tu suspesion termina mañana -dijo Utau con una tostada en la boca.

-¿Suspesion?-pronuncio Amu,mirándome a mi arqueando la ceja.

-si,esque había un rumor que decían que yo coqueteaba con la maestra,solo para sacar buenas notas,pero descubrieron que yo no coqueteaba con ella,sino ella coqueteaba conmigo,entonces como compesacion me dejaron faltar toda una semana...-explique-..pero ahora,tendré que ir todos los dias-dije como suspiro,vi la expresión de Amu,parecía triste.

- ah! Si Utau ¿Porque quisistes encerrarnos en mi habitación?- utau estaba comiendo una tostada pero cuando le pregunté se atraganto, y tomo jugo.

- que te hace pensar de que yo fui?! -dijo enojada y a la vez nerviosa.

-Utau soy tu único hermano mayor,a mi no me engañas-use mi voz fríamente.y la observe un rto hasta que ella exploto.

- esta bien! Soy culpable! Yo lo mate,!digo yo los encerre!-se paro y golpeo la mesa.

-¿Porque lo hicistes?-

- bueno jejej jej- observe que Utau tenia una cara pervertida ,que ya me imagine lo que pensó ella,y le pege un zape- auch! Porque fue eso?! - me grito.

-vos sabes muy bien porque- respondi.

**Buenooo listo tratare de subir los caps mas amenudo,..ah! En el proximo cap estara tadase, va venir para aruinar el amuto :D jjejejejejejejeje dejen reviews porfa! me animan sus opiniones ;)**


End file.
